yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Onigami Okami
( ill finish it in a bit ) sample-4279beac14654913a864bed48a004856.jpg 3968c9d650dec44202bfd2b0dbedf7d7.jpg 9d3c70a8b290ea42aa25f3eef2f7a087.jpg Apperance BfKzkuaCMAACMLF.jpg 110e941673c9d194e120471569a9a0d2.jpg sample-48ab01081b1f2b9d59de74bd112c40f4.jpg 905d88dc4d24c8e87a74fe46f16dc398.jpg Behavior/Personality *Calm *Mischiveous *Intelligent *Wise *Serious 'Fighting Style' Demon Paw The fighting style is an assassination art, or ansatsuken, that was founded in Japan during the feudal age the style used by the Demon children of Susanoo. The powerful style which is energized by the Satsui no Hado (殺意の波動, "Surge of Murderous Intent"), a evil energy that awakens within a warrior who has embraced the dark and violent aspects of their art, or else possesses an intense, inhumane rage. Okami, who only wanted to embrace the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art, developed a sublimated variation of the same martial art style by removing the Satsui no Hado from its techniques. Later installments revealed that Okami's form of Demon Paw used is known as the Mu no Ken, and the inspiring powers to replace the Satsui no Hado's killing potential are that of the Chikara no Hado, a flow of ki allowing one to embrace necessary violence but out of a purpose, and the Power of Nothingness, a state of mind to flow with the world and follow into the natural destination of one's life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Dark Hadou - Pure Dark Hadou Chi Form *Physical Chi *Mental Chi *Alteration Chi *Fortifcation chi *Destruction chi 'Weapon of Choice' The Blade of Woven Hearts ' '''This blade is similar to the Yamisuki in its power to absorb souls, and over the vast wars Okami's been in, his blade can destroy armies alone with its uncontrallable power. When he was 17 he defeated the first ever Onigami and its soul rest within it, Okami cannot use the blade for long because the Onigami inside tries to take over him frequently. ' '''Background Originally, Okami took the form of a man in the spitting image of his creator; they lived in Yomi where Susanoo trained Okami in his godly ways of combat. He trained him in the ways of martial arts, then bestowing Okami with the power of Lightning, one of the main abilities that Susanoo had to his possession giving it to his first son. Okami was modest, and calm natured following whatever orders that his father may have given him. He was a solider and simply wished to please his father no matter the consequences. When earth began to adapt into its first citizens Susanoo instructed Okami to defeat a power Sea Ogre that had been plaguing the sea, Okami obligated and took out to the sea where he defeated the creature with ease. In grace his father presented him with a wife originally where they lived together for 500 years. Okami soon took notice ro his father’s ever growing hate for humans and there pathetic wars, though at first Okami did not see eye to eye with his father on this standpoint, he saw the humans as intriging, and wanted to intereact with them, he loved them at first. By now he had 5 other brother and sisters (The Other Demon gods.) Susanoo along with the other Gods came to a realization that this world wasn’t going to last much longer with man’s ever need in death and destruction. So… they left, and stopped assisting and helping to create in a better future for man allowing them to fend for themselves. Okami went to his father before the god’s departure and asked that seeing he was the elder of the Onigami’s that he be named the new God of Yomi until his father’s return. To his avail his father denied him of his request leaving Okami in a distressful state of anger that he actually lashed out on his father, along with all of his brothers and sisters. They all battled Susanoo for their brother’s right as King of Hell yet all lost to there all powerful father. Defeated and ultimately weakened Susanoo killed Okami’s wife, and all of his children except for Okami’s darkest son which would soon breed onto many generations untill creating a man by the name as Oda Nobunaga was born (one of Okami’s decents). With him killing all the children of Okami's blood line that were just naturally good natured or better yet those under the Chikara no hadou, it forced him to watch his last bit of family to forever be trapped in the loop of war, evil and death. But it was not over. Susanoo then cursed Okami and all of his siblings into animals of their natures or personalities and then taking his leave with the rest of the Gods. Okami, now angry and stuck in this demonic form of a beastly wolf. Forced to watch the last bit of his family from afar as they were forced and thrown into war after war, death after death it drove his immortal mind into insanity. The Once proud warrior who won many battles for the sake of his father’s honor was now a mischievous and demonic animal who cared for nothing but his happiness and contentment of torturing the humans in his sick games. Okami is lost, and no longer has a purpose in life and hasn’t had one for 1000’s of years. 2,000 years after his father cursed him he found the man known as Kiken Tasanagi of his original blood line. Kiken prayed to the ‘Demon God’ of lightning in hopes that he could grant him the ability to win over the love of his life. Which he did, placing himself within the male. He got to see what it was like to be human once more and decided that he’d stay within the body of the Tasanagi one of his first blood lines. Now in the future he is now up to these antics, no one has ever tamed Okami, thus he would take over them completely eventually allowing him to have lived many lives in the forms of humans. Once he had a vessel he could shape them any way he wanted, originally he’d make them look like he used to when his father gave him his humanoid immortal body. Okami simply wishes for entertainment, and a purpose. Keyome Tasanagi has been one of the few humans to ever tame an Oni, and the only one in Okami’s blood-line. Okami hates men, and has a strong compassion for women. He also hates weapons and seeing that he’s in the future he hates anything that revolves around anything of machinery. Serious at first he is known to be a joker, often saying ‘Foolish Douchebag’. Okami loves combat and is always looking for a fight. But unlike his brothers and sisters murder isn’t his forte. This story... however may Not be True. It was taken from Old Texts on the Onigami's long ago. The True Story Okami like the story above is a son of Susanoo and he had 5 chidlren. Kurama, Kuro, Lyacon, and Fenrir. With a woman by the name of Kasaihana. They lived peacefully with one another until the gods departure of earth. It was Kasaihana and Okami who discovered the fate of the earth first, and Okami wished to leave with his family to seek a better life to the planet that would soon be known as Fumei. However the other gods had found out through various means and had already planned to banish all Oni's to earth and to not follow the superior race of gods. Susannoo Okami's father saddned by this told his son that he could save him and his siblings but he'd have to become the new ruler of the Yomi, Okami destested and refused claiming the gods stole his rightful home from him. Him and his siblings fought there father for a long battle which evantually had Okami's family killed, and his siblings trapped on earth in spiritual forms of themselves, never to be mortal again... until now... Supernatural conditon Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Tasanagi family Category:Wolfblood